


Getting Back On Track

by nothfan



Category: The Outsiders:movie
Genre: M/M, Parental Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: A recap of the final scene of the Outsiders movie and my tag onto the end. The three Curtis brothers get their lives back on track. Spanking of a 14 and 16 year  old by  their older brother.





	Getting Back On Track

Author: Nothfan  
Fandom: The Outsider’s movie

Characters/Pairings: Darrel Curtis/Ponyboy Darrel Curtis/Sodapop

Summary: A recap of the final scene of the movie and my tag onto the end. The three Curtis brothers get their lives back on track.

Warnings/Ratings: / none consensual parental spanking of 14/16 year old brothers by their older brother.  
Implement: hand

The Outsiders

Sodapop had expected things to have calmed down between his brothers. Now that charges against his little brother had been dropped and Darry had kept custody of Ponyboy. But no, the tension between them seemed to have gotten worse. Soda didn’t know just how much more of the fighting he could stand.

Darrel Curtis was worn out both physically and mentally. The weight of having two kid brothers to take care of was almost more than he could deal with. But what choice did he have. Since his folks died he has all the kids had. He hadn’t had much to worry about with Soda, not once he’d agreed to let him drop out of school. And if he was honest with himself, Soda’s pay check helped keep the house hold afloat. Now his youngest brother Ponyboy was a different matter, the kid was more sensitive than Soda. And he just wasn’t as easy to figure as his brother. Which seemed to end in them butting heads more often than not? The bottom line was Darrel just wasn’t ready for parenthood to be thrust on him.

Ponyboy still couldn’t fully accept that Johnny and Dally were really gone. And Darrel expected him to just go on as if he hadn’t just lost his best friend. All his big brother seemed to do was nag about school and homework. And any other little thing he found to pick on him about. It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying to keep up with his school work and chores. He just couldn’t seen to concentrate on anything for long.

Soda grabbed up some of the dirty super dishes and headed into the kitchen to wash up. Anything to get away from his bickering brothers. It was bad enough listening to it; He didn’t want either of his brothers to drag him into the middle of their tug of war. Even banging the dishes around didn’t drown out the angry voice of his older brother.

“This can’t go on Ponyboy; you’re flunking your classes. You need good grades if we are going to put you through college.”

“Well maybe I don’t mean to go to college.” Pony mumbled.  
Frustration got the better of Darrel and he snapped at his youngest brother.  
“If you don’t like the way I run things you can always get out!”

Pony pushed his chair from the table and got to feet, heading towards his room.  
“You’d like that wouldn’t you. But it isn't that easy. Is it Soda?” He added as he saw his brother come from the kitchen.

“Leave me out of it!” Sodapop yelled and bolted out of the house.

“What’s wrong with you?” Darrel called after him. And then with a nod to Ponyboy they both took off after their brother. Soda was half way down the block when they got outside.  
“He’s heading towards the park; you’re the track star, see if you can cut him off. I’ll follow you.” Darrel said as they both ran in the direction of the park.

Pony caught up with his brother and tackled Soda to the ground and Darrel joined his brothers, getting his breath back.

“Why did you run off?” Darrel asked, still confused.  
Sodapop got up and prowled restlessly before he found an answer, 

“It’s hard enough when I have to listen to you guys fighting all the time, but when you try to make me take sides. Well I just gotta get out. I can’t take sides; all we got is each other now that mom and dad are gone.” A gentle breeze rustled Soda’s short sleeved work shirt as he wiped the back of his hand over his teary face. Then he went and sat back down with his brothers.

“Pony, Darry could’ve put us in a boy’s home and gone off to college. He didn’t have to take care of us, it’s the truth little brother.”

“I’m sorry Soda.” Ponyboy cried out and throw himself into his brother’s arms and hugged him close.

Then Soda looked up at Darrel, “And you gotta stop yelling at Pony for every little thing he does. No more fighting, please.”

Darry moved in close to his brothers and enveloped them in a hug, “no more fighting little buddy.” He promised.

“Let’s go home, I’m cold.” Soda said with a shiver.  
The brothers got up and arms around each other started for home at a walk before racing part of the way home.

Soda went into the kitchen to fix hot chocolate for himself and Ponyboy and passed his little brother a beer to take to Darry.

Darrel accepted the beer but didn’t open it, setting it on the side of the TV.

“Come in here Soda, I want to talk to you and Ponyboy.” He called.

The younger brothers exchanged a look, wondering what was up now. Darrel motioned towards the coach, “sit” and waited while the boys complied.

“Can we hurry this up Darry I got a date?” Soda said.  
“Not tonight you don’t little buddy.”  
Soda sat further back on the coach in surprise, “Huh?” 

Darrel ignored the interruption, “we’ve heard some family home truths tonight and I want to add some of my own. I know I’ve not handled things as well as I should have with you guys. But I’m gonna try to do better.”

The two younger brothers fidgeted a little, they weren’t used to Darry admitting he’d got things wrong.

Darrel continued as he gripped the back of one of the chairs, “But I’m gonna need you guys to step up too. If I’m really now the head of this family I need to get some respect. And when I set family rules I expect them to be obeyed. We can talk about them, but I get the final say.”

Ponyboy scowled at his brother, “How is this any different from before?”  
Darrel gave a half smile, “no yelling or arguing.”

Soda gave his little brother a gentle poke in the ribs with his elbow, “Come on kid, you promised to help things change around here. All you gotta do is homework and a few chores. How bad can it be.”

“Thanks little buddy, glad you agree because some of the rules are going to apply to you too.”

Soda bounced up off the couch, “Hey, Come on, I’m a working guy not a kid like Pony.” He gave his little brother a, no offence meant, glance.

Darrel pulled the chair out and sat. “You’re only 16 buddy and I know now that I’ve put too much responsibility on you. Maybe it was a mistake letting you drop out of school.”

Sodapop had never gotten much out of school and he really loved working with his buddy Steve at the gas station. School was not somewhere he wanted to revisit.

“What kind of rules are we talking about?”

Darrel turned his attention back to his youngest brother, “nothing too drastic, no sassing me, do your homework and chores. Obey your curfew and stay out of trouble. Think you can handle that buddy?” He directed at Ponyboy.

“I guess so.” Ponyboy replied hesitantly.  
“Good, because disobeying the rules will end up with me having to punish you.”

Ponyboy didn’t like the sound of that so much, “Grounding?”  
“Sure kid and I’ll skin you if I have to.”  
“Ok, I’ll try to behave.” Pony agreed.

Darrel stood up and moved his chair away from the table and turned it sideways before beckoning Ponyboy over to him.

Reluctantly Ponyboy went over to stand in front of his brother.

“I want to ask you something Pony, since we got home from court have you disobeyed and sassed me? And did I do anything to deserve that behaviour from you?”

Ponyboy fidgeted under his big brothers intense stare. “You yelled at me a lot.”

“Ok kid, I admit I shouldn’t have done that. So I get no smokes or beer for a week. That sound a fair punishment?”

“Only a week, heck that sounds a bit lenient big brother” Sodapop said with a grin that had all the girls swooning.

Immune to his kid brothers charms, well most of the time, Darrel pointed towards the boys bedroom door, “you go wait in there smart guy.” Then he turned back to Ponyboy.

This was downright weird, but Pony nodded in agreement.

“Ok, and now I’m gonna skin you for your bad behaviour kid.”  
Pony kept looking at his sneakers, and although he still sorta wanted to kick up a fuss. Well he’d promised Soda to try and see things from Darrys point of view, having two kids to look out for and all.

Darrel took his baby brothers silence as a good sign and took him by the wrist and sat on the chair and guided Pony over his knee. He only intended to warm the kids butt a little. He was still new to this parenting thing and it wasn’t so many years ago that he’d still been on the receiving end of his father’s hand. He didn’t use his full force when he landed a handful of slaps to Ponyboy’s jean clad behind. The kid yelped at each smack and soon enough was promising to be good.

The last time Darrel whooped his little brother he’d stormed off and slammed his door and sulked for a week afterwards. But this time Darrel was ready and refused to repeat that pattern. He righted his brother and pulled him into a tight hug and didn’t loosen his grip until he felt the kid relax. Ponyboy’s behind smarted but he knew his big brother had gone easy on him and after a little struggle had accepted the hug on offer. He gazed up into his brother’s face and was surprised to see that Darry wasn’t mad at him. Since his parents had died Darry had always seemed to be mad at him. At least that was what he’d thought, but maybe Darry had been scared, the same as him.  
Then he held Ponyboy at arms length to check he was doing ok.

“You gonna be ok kid?” Darrel asked a hand still on Ponyboy’s shoulder.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Ok kid, you head to bed and tell Soda I wanna see him.” Darrel said and gave his brothers hair a ruffle to send him on his way.

Ponyboy found his brother pacing about their small shared room. Soda hurried over to his little brother, “are you ok Pony?”  
Ponyboy smiled fondly, “Sure, I’ve hurt my butt worse tripping over on the track” he joked.

“Darry wants to see you now though, you better not keep Mr Muscles waiting”  
Sodapop fastened one button in the middle of his shirt, “Ok, here goes, wish me luck.”

The brothers faced each other from across the room, Darrel spoke first.

“I’m sorry I took you for granted and assumed you were doing ok, after..You know. All I thought I had to worry about was our kid brother.”

“I am doing ok Darrel, no need to worry about me.” Soda tried.  
Darrel came over and put an arm around his brother’s neck, “I shouldn’t have pulled you into my frustrations with Ponyboy. I’m not sure I did right by you, letting you drop out of school kid.”

“Come on, we both know I hated school and it wouldn’t have made any difference if I’d been forced to stay till graduation. And you know we need the money.” Soda wheedled.

Darrel had to concede on that point, but Sodapop was still a kid and he needed looking out for more than he had been doing so far. Even if the kid didn’t agree.

“Ok so you can still work at the gas station, but I still need to make sure you stay out of trouble and follow the rules same as your little brother.

Soda pulled a face, “well I already do more than my share of chores. I guess I could help Pony with his homework, but heck you want his grades up, not down. So maybe that’s not a good idea.” Sodapop grinned.

Darrel gave his kid brother’s hair a tussle, “I’m changing your curfew to midnight”  
“I don’t have a curfew.”  
“Yep you do, midnight. And no running around alone after dark, like you did tonight. And don’t let me catch you sneaking out to go chasing girls either kid.”

Sodapop gave an indignant start, “Hey, girls chase me, not the other way around.”

“And rule breaking or sassing me will get you a skinning same as your kid brother. “ Darrel ended Hoping he sounded suitably parental.

Soda gave his brother his cutest puppy dog look, “aww man I don’t even get to call you a muscle bound ape no more. You’re sucking all the joy outta my life.”

“Oh you can, but then I’ll have to skin you. Don’t want you setting a bad example for Ponyboy. Anyways we both got work in the morning so let’s finish up here kid.

Sodapop was about to wriggle out of his brothers grip when he found himself over Darry’s lap instead.  
“Hey!” Sodapop cried out as the first whack landed on the centre of his behind.  
“Ow!” Soda yelped as he tried to shift his butt away from the onslaught.  
Darrel held his brother firmly and easily in place, the muscle part of the kid’s cheek was true at any rate. Being a roofer had its uses.

Darrel gave Sodapop a few more swats than he’d given his youngest brother and laid them on a little harder. Soda was a good kid and he was hoping to make enough of an impression that this would be the first and last time he’d need to skin his butt for him.

When Sodapop was sat upright again he ran his hands through his sweaty dishevelled hair, and groaned as his sore behind plumped onto the coach.  
“Oh man, what was that for?” he whined.  
“Running off and having us chase you around the neighbourhood kid.”  
Silence stretched for a long minute.  
“You need a hug kid?” Darrel asked.  
Sodapop pouted some before caving in.  
“Yes please.” He said as he buried his face in his big brothers shoulder and accepted the offered hug.

Sodapop crept into the room he shared with his little brother and got into bed. Ponyboy turned around to face him,  
“Darry skin you too huh?” He whispered.  
Soda nodded, “ at least you don’t have school tomorrow kid.”  
Ponyboy grimaced, “ I gotta sit and write my essay.”  
“Who says you gotta sit to write it” Sodapop grinned and then yawned.  
“Go to sleep kid.”  
“Night Soda.”  
Sodapop snored softly in response.


End file.
